RECHAZADO!
by Faberry's-Knight
Summary: Traducción de REJECTED! Espero los guste


**Aquí les traigo la tan esperada (creo) traducción de REJECTED! Espero la disfruten. Corregí los errores que encontré... mas los que me dijeron que había. Si ustedes hayan más, háganme saber...**

* * *

Es un nuevo día en la vida de Rachel Barbra Berry.

Hoy empieza su trabajo temporal como maestra sustituta de Drama en la Academia Oxford en Cypress, California.

Esta más que lista para taclear este trabajo enseñándole a los estudiantes a apreciar las artes; después de esto, ella volverá a Nueva York para dar vida a Alicia en la producción de Broadway del cuento de Lewis Carroll, Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

Se baña y se viste en un brassier de encaje blanco con su biquini a juego, una falda gris oscuro de oficina y una blusa azul bebé. Mete los pies en sus tacones negros, toma una bolsa de cuero estilo mensajero y esta lista para irse.

**-§x§QR§x§-**

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman esta sentado en el salón junto con sus amigos, Finn Hudson y Sam Evans, aguardando la llegada del nuevo maestro de Drama.

"Dios, espero que este nuevo profesor sea nada como el Señor Lawson. ¡Cristo, ese güey me ponía los pelos de punta! Cuando teníamos que actuar las escenas de las obras o improvisar, siempre me estaba tocando, 'corrigiendome' siempre decía." Puck tiembla asqueado por la memoria.

"Bueno, las bocas en los pasillos dicen que este nuevo profesor es una mujer. Entonces yo, por una, no creo que vaya a ser tan malo." Sam sonríe.

"Espero que no sea tan mala como Lawson. Una vez me agarró la entrepierna y me dijo que era un muchacho muy pequeño. Digo, no soy pequeño. Donde sea que esté, todo mundo sabe que soy yo. Soy muy fácil de notar." Añade Finn, sin entender más ahora el comentario del maestro que cuando este lo hizo hace dos años.

"Bueno, definitivamente sabremos que tan mala-" Empieza Puck.

"O buena." Interrumpe Sam.

"-sera esta clase con esta nueva maestra." El chico con la moica termina.

"Buenos días, clase." Una voz saluda, contenta, al medio callado salón.

El trío mira a su nueva maestra, sus mandíbulas en el suelo y con los ojos saltones.

Rachel se para frente al pizarrón, escribiendo su nombre en la superficie blanca, antes de darse media vuelta y encarar a sus estudiantes temporales.

"Entonces, no se si les dijeron algo de esto, pero desde que su antiguo maestro, el señor Lawson, fue despedido y su nueva maestra, la señora Peter, no puede dejar su trabajo actual hasta dentro de un mes y medio, yo fui contratada para ser su maestra temporal. Mi nombre," señala el pizarrón, "es señorita Berry. Me gradué hace dos años de la Academia de Artes Dramáticas de Nueva York y he estado en numerosas producciones de Broadway. Yo lo seroso sobre la actuación y eso es lo que les voy a enseñar a ustedes." Sonríe y se da la vuelta, caminando a su escritorio.

Mientras ella esta ocupada sacado la lista de la clase, Puck llama a Finn y Sam para juntarse en sus asientos.

"Oigan, chicos. 500 dicen que puedo tener ese culo antes de que acabe el mes. ¿Quién le entra?" Hace la apuesta.

"No se, carnal. Ella no parece el tipo de maestra que se mete en la cama con sus estudiantes." Sam mueve su cabeza de lado a lado.

"Sí, güey. Está probablemente... como casada y eso". Apunta Finn.

Puck se burla, diciendo, "Si está casada, me va a dar un vistazo y se olvidará de su juguetito. Las mujeres me quieren y ella no va a ser la excepción." Sonríe con suficiencia. "Entonces, ¿ustedes niñitas entran o no?"

"¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy una niñita!" Gimotea Finn. "¡Ya estás!" Le da la mano a un Puck burlón.

"¿Qué tal tu, pequeño Sam? ¿Te crees lo suficiente hombre como para darte un caliente revolcón con la nueva profesora?" Puck lo fastidia.

"Nada bueno va a salir de esto, Puck. Dejalo." Implora Sam.

Puck frunce el entrecejo, "¡Andale, mamón! ¿Vas a decirme que no quieres tan siquiera 200 de los 1,500 para gastarlos en tí? Porque yo se que, si tu fueras a ganar, le darías a tus padres lo más que puedas del dinero. Entonces, ¿no quieres tener un poquito más de efectivo sólo por llevarte a una mujer a la cama?"

"¡Hecho!" Sam se da por vencido, estrechando la mano de Puck.

"Las reglas son sencillas: todo vale. Todos tenemos hasta el primer día del mes que entra para acostarnos con ella, el que realmente lo haga se queda con el dinero. Importa poco que tan cerca haya estado, sólo se gana si se hace. ¿Todos estamos de acuerdo?" Puck establece el terreno.

Sam y Finn ambos asienten, antes de que un toque en la puerta los saca de su charla secreta mientras la señorita Berry va a abrir la puerta.

"¡Entrega para la profesora sustituta más fabulastica de todos los tiempos!" Es anunciado por una jovial voz femenina proveniente de un gran y hermoso arreglo de flores.

"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Quinn?" Una rubia y sonriente cabeza sale de detrás de las flores.

"Hey, sólo pensé que te traería esto como un regalo por tu nuevo trabajo. Espero que te guste." Le da el arreglo a la morena, quien todavía la mira con una sonrisa muerde-orejas.

"¡Gracias! Son bellísimas." Las pone en su escritorio mientras el timbre suena y los estudiantes se marchan. Quinn se adentra en el salón para evitar ser atropellada por la manada de pupilos.

Los últimos en salir fueron Finn, Puck y Sam, todos esperando que la rubia se fuera para que Puck les 'enseñara' como las mujeres nada más no lo podían resistir.

"Puckerman, Hudson, Evans, a su siguiente clase." Rachel les dice antes de volverse otra vez hacia Quinn.

El trió sale del sale del salón, volteando a mirar a su profesora cada pocos segundos.

Rachel no quita su mirada de la de Quinn.

**-§x§QR§x§-**

Caminando por el pasillo, los tres muchachos siguen hablando de su apuesta.

Dan vuelta en una esquina y ven la puerta del salón de Drama. Acercándose para ver si Rachel está sola, sus ojos se ponen como platos al ver a la güera de la mañana, sus brazos rodeando a Rachel por la cintura. El brazo izquierdo de la castaña está enganchado en el cuello de la rubia, su otra mano en una pálida mejilla, manteniendo sus labios pegados.

Sam sonríe levemente con la escena, Finn murmura 'cartero, cartero, cartero', y Puck maldice a la pareja.

Cuando las dos mujeres se separan, los tres adolescentes se esconden bajo la ventana de la puerta, para que no meterse en problemas por verlas besarse en propiedad escolar.

Puck mantiene sus oídos pegados a la puerta, queriendo escuchar de lo que hablan. Sonríe cuando empieza a oír su conversación.

_"Bebé, hemos estado saliendo desde nuestro penúltimo año en la preparatoria. Y pienso que es momento de que hagamos oficial nuestro compromiso con la otra, ante los ojos de Dios y de los hombres. Te lo pediré como debería de en los próximos días, pero creo que hoy es el día para preguntarte esto. Rachel, has sido el amor de mi vida desde nuestro días en McKinley. Te has quedado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, y ahora somos más fuertes que nunca. Rachel Barbra Berry, hazme el más grande honor y la mujer más feliz que jamás ha vivido y cásate conmigo."_

La sonrisa de Puck se borra abruptamente, no esperando que eso pasara. Esto truncaría sus oportunidades de cogerse a la diminuta profesora.

_"¡Sí! ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Un millón de veces sí, Quinn! No quiero nada más que casarme contigo. Te amo, Quinn."_

_"Yo también te amo, Rae."_

_"Yo digo que primero deberíamos casarnos aquí, una ceremonia pequeña antes de hacer la muy grande y muy pública boda en Nueva York."_

_"Suena bien, amor."_

Puck se aleja de la puerta. _No importa, es sólo un pequeño obstáculo. Y aunque fuera lesbiana, yo la puedo enderezar._ Sonríe con satisfacción para sus adentros.

"Bueno, eso es todo. Fue divertido mientras duró, Puck, pero parece que no se va a acostar con ninguno de nosotros en un futuro próximo." Sam comienza a irse.

"No estaría tan seguro de eso, Yo soy Sam. Las cosas se acaban de poner mucho más interesantes. 1.5K que me la cojo antes de que se case. ¿Qué dicen?"

"Tomaré esa apuesta, pero yo pongo esos 1,500 a que no consigues acostarte con ella en absoluto." Replica Sam.

"Yo digo que sí lo hace, pero no antes de que se case." Añade Finn.

"Listo, los términos de la apuesta han sido cambiados. Empieza la apuesta, caballeros." Se toman las manos y dan un firme jalón, todos confiando en que ganaran.

**-§x§QR§x§-**

El primer fin de semana después de que Rachel empezó su nuevo trabajo, la levanta un llamado a la puerta.

Se desenreda de las sedosamente suaves y fuertes extremidades de Quinn, volteando y mordiéndose el labio para contener un gemido por lo que ve: interminable y cremosa piel cubriendo atractivamente tonificadas piernas, brazos y torso.

_Dios, los años de porrista, gimnasia y fútbol han sido increíblemente bueno para su cuerpo._ Gime mentalmente ante las imágenes de ese cuerpo vuelan a través de su cerebro, haciendo que su vagina se moje del deseo.

Una llamada más fuerte la trae de vuelta al porque está fuera de la cama a las... _7:02 de la mañana. ¿Qué pedo con esta gente?_

Contesta la puerta y es recibida por un mensajero de aspecto aburrido. "Paquete para la señorita Berry. ¿Es usted Rachel Berry?" Pregunta sin interés.

"Sí, esa soy yo. En que lo puedo ayu-"

"Firme aquí." Le entrega una tableta electrónica y una pluma, donde ella rápidamente firma y se la devuelve. "Aquí tiene." Le entrega un pequeño paquete y se va, sin importarle que ella tenga un millón de preguntas sobre hien mandaría esto.

_¿No tiene dirección de retorno? Probablemente no quieren que los encuentre._

Se interna de nuevo en el departamento, donde un par de brazos pálidos se enroscan alrededor de su abdomen, una cara escondiéndose en su cuello, respirando profundamente.

"¿Quién era y qué quería?" El tono dormido y grave de Quinn es la cosa más sexy que los oídos de Rachel han tenido la gracia de escuchar y convierte el goteo de su entrepierna en una cascada.

"Era un mensajero, que trajo esto... para mi." Rachel le enseña el paquete a su novia, quien lo toma y lo agita. Algo se mueve adentro, pero el movimiento está obviamente limitado por algo más dentro de la caja.

"Abrelo." Quinn le devuelve el objeto y se sienta en el sillón, mirando el paquete con adormilada alerta.

Rachel rompe la cinta que mantiene la caja cerrada y jala la tapa para abrirla. Volteandola al lado abierta, ambas mujeres miran como un CD cae al sofá. La morena checa el interior por si hay otra cosa y saca un sobre blanco con su nombre escrito en el.

_Rachel Berry._

Quinn toma la caja del CD y la abre. Camina hacia el sistema de sonido que tienen y mete el disco, subiendo levemente el volumen.

La primera canción empieza de inmediato.

_One, two, one, two, three_

_Oh, yeah, yeah,_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Ooh!_

_Oh, yeah, yeah,_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Ooh!_

Quinn observa a Rachel con su ceja arqueada, casi diciendo, 'Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?'

_Never had much faith in love or miracles_

_Ooh!_

_Never wanna put my heart on the line_

_Ooh!_

_But swimming in your water is something spiritual_

_Ooh!_

_I'm born again every time you spend the night_

_Ooh!_

_'Cause your sex takes me to paradise_

_Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise_

_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Quinn golpea el botón de siguiente con fuerza, haciendo que empiece la siguiente canción.

_Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound_

_I know they're watching, they're watching_

_All the commotion, the kiddie like play_

_Has people talking, talking_

_You, your sex is on fire_

Rachel mira petrificada mientras que los ojos avellana de Quinn se abren más y más con cada verso.

_The dark of the alley, the breaking of day_

_The head while I'm driving, I'm driving_

_Soft lips are open, knuckles are pale_

_Feels like you're dying, you're dying_

_You, your sex is on fire_

Completamente parando el CD, Quinn voltea hacia su diminuta diva, quien está parada inmóvil con horror escrito en su rostro. "¿De quién es la carta?"

Volviendo a la realidad, Rachel toma el inmaculado sobre con dedos temblorosos. "No dice."

"¿Qué es lo que dice?"

Rompiéndolo de un lado bajo la atenta mirada de esferas avellana, Rachel desdobla la carta y empieza a leer en voz alta:

_Querida Rachel;_

_Solo quería decirte que desde que te vi, estoy perdido. Tu belleza me cautiva y la forma en la que eres tan apasionada por las cosas que te gustan y que no sólo me hace querer saber todo sobre ti._

_Te hice un disco mixto para que escuches algunas de las canciones que pasan por mi cabeza cuando pienso en ti. Se que algunas de ellas son un poco sexuales, pero no puedo cambiar la manera que me haces sentir._

_También te escribí un pequeño poema, espero que te guste también._

_Siempre tuyo,_

_Tu Admirador Secreto._

Rachel observa a Quinn para encontrarla aparentemente imperturbada por la carta. "Quinn..."

"¿Mmm?" La güera levanta la cabeza para hallarse con los ojos chocolate de Rachel.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí," suspira suavemente, "yo sólo... sólo acabo de darme cuenta que hasta ahora siempre te he tomado por seguro. Nunca pensé que llegaría un día en el que alguien más te viera como yo te veo. Y ahora este... pretendiente misterioso aparece de la nada, todo lo que logro ver es a la mujer de mis sueños lentamente escabullirse de entre mis dedos." La mirada de Quinn retienen un dolor intenso, producto únicamente de la idea de perder a Rachel.

La morocha se precipita a su chica con rapidez, quien abre los brazos para un abrazo. Doblándose en el abrazo cálido, seguro de su rubia, Rachel inhala profundamente. "No me vas a perder, Quinn. Te amo y quiero estar contigo por el resto de nuestras vidas." Amorosamente, presiona un beso a la clavícula que queda expuesta por la camisa de dormir que Quinn está usando.

"Yo también te amo, super estrella." Comparten un dulce, cariñoso beso, derritiéndose más en los brazos de la otra.

Un gemido se escapa de una de ellas, no están seguras de quién, pero es suficiente para desatar el apasionado frenesí en la que se encuentran segundos después.

Sin siquiera tratar de llegar a su cuarto, Quinn lentamente las guía a hincarse, antes de moverse hacia un lado, de manera que Rachel está recostada encima de ella.

Desde su posición encima de la pálida mujer, Rachel se mueve de su lugar entre los suaves muslos de la rubia a montarse en ellos a horcajadas sin problemas, dejando que la erección en rápido crecimiento de la ex-Cheerio roce su clítoris provocativamente a través de sus ropas.

"¡Oh, chingada madre, Rach! ¡Te sientes tan bien, nena!" Quinn empuja sus manos por debajo de los lados de la bata abierta de Rachel, exponiendo el pecho bronceado. Arrastra sus uñas manicuradas por el torso de la cantante, levemente arañando suaves, firmes y bronceados abs

Completamente tirando la bata de su cuerpo acalenturado, Rachel juega con el dobladillo de la camisa de Quinn, jugueteando con la pretina de los shorts de la mujer y sonriendo con satisfacción cuando siente el miembro extra de la Yalie saltar con la sensación.

Quitandosela cuando cae en cuenta que Rachel no va a hacerlo, Quinn atrae sus bocas otra vez, calientes contra la boca de la otra y hambrientas por cualquier cosa que consigan de la otra.

Sus senos desnudos están suavemente pegados a los pechos de la otra, sus duros pezones rozandose mutuamente con cada movimiento, desencadenando necesitados lloriqueos y gemidos de sus gargantas.

Quinn siente su pene suplicando la atención de la morena, el hecho de que el órgano está restringido por sus shorts no la ayuda demasiado.

Suspira cuando siente dedos habilidosos asiendo la tela y jalando los shorts hacia abajo.

Quitandole los shorts a Quinn y tirandolos detrás del sillón, Rachel se queda hincada al lado de los pies de su amante. Su mirada hambrienta se postra en la entrepierna de la rubia, lentamente se lame los labios al ver la prominente carpa que se forma debajo de boxers de seda negros.

Boxers que, por razones de comodidad y fácil acceso, tienen una ranura en la costura de la parte delantera de la ingle.

Usando esa ranura, Rachel mete la mano y coje a su amante, incapaz de rodear el caliente y grueso trozo de carne con su mano. Perezosamente bombea su mano de arriba hacia abajo, usando las perlas de preseminal para lubricar la carne.

Quinn sacude las caderas mientras la velocidad de la manita incrementa, rápidamente llegando al borde del placer.

Pero, antes de que pueda caer del acantilado hacia su tan deseado placer, la mano en su verga se detiene completamente.

Está a punto de hacer un sonido de desacuerdo antes de mirar como Rachel le quita los boxers y se sienta a horcajadas en ella, su miembro liberado volteandose hacia arriba y golpeando sus abdominales inferiores, rozando toscamente el clítoris de la diva en su camino hacia arriba.

Alineando la pálida dureza, Rachel lentamente se hunde en en ella, saboreando como sus muros internos sujetan fuertemente el pene.

Sus caderas empiezan a rotar, subir y bajar a un paso desapresurado, las manos de Quinn en ellas, sintiendo su sensual y relajado movimiento.

Mientras su novia incrementa el paso de sus caderas, la mano derecha de la rubia sube, sobre la cintura, cruzando las costillas and más arriba para acunar un suculento seno.

Apretando y masajeando el tierno montículo, Quinn se sienta y envuelve el rosado pezón con sus labios, dándole golpecitos con la punta de la lengua antes de chuparlo y arrastrar sus dientes sobre él. Cambia de lado, prestándole la misma atención al otro pezón.

Las caderas de Rachel saltan al sentir la sensación caliente y húmeda que se esparce por su pecho, antes de retomar su ritmo.

Cuando empieza a sentir como se aprieta alrededor del grueso órgano que pulsa dentro de ella, se baja de él, sonriendo ancha y burlonamente al fuerte gruñido de desaprobación que proviene de Quinn.

Con movimientos felinos, baja por el firme cuerpo de la antigua capitana de las porristas, sus carnosos labios dejando besos en su camino al sur, la pequeña muchacha judía sonríe lobuna por los sonidos que está causando con su lento provocar.

Alcanzando su destino, Rachel empieza a chupar la cabezita del pene, sintiendo las manos de Quinn enredarse en su pelo y sujetando gruesos puños de su sedosa cabellera de chocolate, instándole en silencio, suplicandole, que tome plenamente su dureza.

Ella accede.

Llendo hasta abajo y masajeando el pene con los músculos de su garganta, la morocha cosquillea con su nariz la firme parte inferior del estómago de su amante.

Chupa profundamente a Quinn por pocos segundos cada vez, cambiando entre arrastrar sus dientes de la base del miembro a la cabeza y sólo mantener la cabeza entre sus labios y acariciando la abertura con su lengua.

Quinn ama ambos, esto siendo aparente por la manera en la que se aferra a su larga melena.

"Nena, quiero saborearte y terminar dentro de tí." El tono ronco, áspero de la voz de la rubia hace que Rachel se chorree de excitación y ella asiente con la cabeza, dejando a la polla ir con un sordo estallido.

"Sigue siendo mi sabor favorito de paleta." Las dos sonríen pícaramente antes de que Rachel se mueva por el cuerpo de la rubia para sentarse en su cara.

La mujer más alta inhala profundamente, su boca haciéndose agua por el aroma dulcemente intoxicante del coño de su futura esposa que le nubla el cerebro.

Se mueve hacia arriba para lamer desde la entrada hasta el clítoris, maltratando el conjunto de nervios con la punta de su lengua. Envolviendo las suaves y tonificadas piernas de Rachel con sus largos brazos para impedirles que la sofocaran, Quinn hace que el hinchado clítoris salga de su escondite, atrapandolo expertamente entre sus labios antes de dejarlo ir y lamerlo de nuevo con la parte plana de su lengua.

Dejando el diminuto pedazo de carne por un momento, juguetea con la entrada de la muchacha usando su lengua, rondando los labios empapados y tomándose los jugos que caen de ellos. "¡Oh, Dios, amor! ¡Sabes como ambrosia!" Con fuerza arremete contra la entrada con su lengua, rápida y toscamente cogiendose a su chica con su lengua.

"¡Oh, sí! ¡Jodeme, Quinn, sí!" Rachel lascivamente mueve sus caderas de lado a lado en la habilidosa lengua de la güera, montandola por todo lo que vale.

Cuando se sintió casi llegar otra vez, se baja, dándole un dulce pero corto beso en los labios a Quinn, gimiendo mientras se saborea a ella misma.

Se sienta a horcajadas sobre el pálido miembro de mármol, esta vez de espaldas a Quinn.

Lentamente, se sienta en él, permitiendo que el duro pito la empale desde este nuevo ángulo.

Pone sus brazos hacia atrás, posicionándolos un poco abajo de las axilas de Quinn, mientras las manos de la otra mujer se anclan en sus caderas.

Empiezan perezosamente su ritmo previo, Quinn empujando poderosamente hacia arriba y Rachel encontrando sus caderas estocada por estocada.

Las dos están cubiertas de una ligera capa de sudor, la cual Quinn ardientemente lame de la húmeda espalda de Rachel.

Sus brazos tiemblan ligeramente por esto y Rachel cae hacia atrás sobre Quinn, quien la atrapa fácilmente. Recoge las largas y sexys piernas de su diva con un brazo y empieza a embestirla violentamente, sus huevos apretandose con cada ataque.

La rubia serpentea su mano entre los fuertes muslos de la pequeña muchacha y empieza a darle una paliza al pequeño clítoris con las yemas de sus dedos índice y medio.

"¡Quinn... mierda, Qui-INN! ¡Me voy a venir! ¡Yo... yo... Me voy a-!" El cuerpo de Rachel se pone rígido, los músculos de su vientre se vuelven visibles bajo el esfuerzo.

La peli-dorada siente los muros internos de la diva desplomarse en su verga, lo cual la manda hacia su propio orgasmo, descargando gruesas cuerdas de blanco y caliente semen dentro de la vagina de su amante, la cual lo recibe gustosamente.

No podía parar de venirse dentro de Rachel, sus caderas ondulando para meter su miembro más hondamente en la mojada y ardiente caverna.

"¡Me siento tan llena! Chingada madre, Quinn... ¡Me llenas tan bien! ¡Oh, mamacita, Dios!" Un segundo orgasmo fue violentamente arrancado de Rachel cuando ésta siente la polla de Quinn todavía expulsando esperma dentro de su hambriento coño.

La antigua Cheerio siente arder y doler los músculos de su estómago y sus piernas de una manera en la que no lo habían hecho desde que Sue Sylvester había gobernado dolorosamente toda su vida en la preparatoria.

Rachel se desploma aún más en ella, su cuerpo muy cansado para hacer algo más. Lo mismo va por Quinn, quien no puede encontrar la energía dentro de ella para sacar su reblandecido miembro de los confines del caliente canal de Rachel.

Mientras recuperan la respiración, la estrella de Broadway ladea su cabeza a un lado, donde la ex-alumna de Yale la encuentra para darse un lento y dulce beso.

Sus labios se rozan, los movimientos susurrando sentidos 'Te amo's mientras las dos mujeres se abrazan íntimamente.

Ya que tiene suficiente de su energía de vuelta, Quinn carga la adormilada figura de Rachel en brazos y se sostiene en piernas de gelatina, y consigue mover a ambas a su cama, cubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos con la colcha.

Poco después, las dos caen en un sueño placentero.

**-§x§QR§x§-**

¡No lo puede creer!

Habían pasado dos, casi tres, semanas desde que empezó la apuesta y, consecuentemente, dos a tres semanas desde que le había enviado a Rachel el CD mixto y la misiva. Y aún así, parece estar completamente impasible a ello. _Tal vez no la leyó,_ piensa el.

Viéndola entrar al salón con sus audífonos en sus oídos, ve y toma esta oportunidad para preguntar despreocupadamente si recibió lo que le mandó. Va hacia ella y le da un toquecito en el hombro. Ella voltea y le sonríe alegremente a su alumno, quitándose el audífono izquierdo.

"Buenos días, Noah. ¿Cómo estás hoy?" Inquiere, su audífono derecho todavía en su lugar.

"Estoy bien, ¿cómo está usted?" Replica con una sonrisa propia.

"Estoy fantástica, hasta maravillosa." Su sonrisa se amplía y él secretamente espera que sea porque ella ha estado escuchando el CD mixto.

"¿Sí? ¿Y por qué es eso, si puedo saberlo?" Encoge sus grandes hombros.

Ella se muerde el labio antes de contestar. "Es algo medio personal y no tengo permiso para compartir detalles tan íntimos con mis pupilos." Puck asiente antes de cambiar de tácticas.

"¿Qué estás escuchando?" Se encorva un poco y toma el audífono que le ofrece Rachel, poniéndolo en su oído, esperando que sea una de las canciones del CD mixto.

No lo es.

Su sonrisa flaquea cuando oye la canción.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

Se quita el audífono y cuestiona, tan calmado como puede, "¿Quién la canta?"

"Es originalmente de Jason Mraz y Colbie Caillat, pero esta versión la canta Quinn. Me hizo un CD mixto con canciones que cantó cuando íbamos en la preparatoria o de canciones nuevas que la hacen recordarme. ¿No es eso dulce?" Sonríe, el amor aparente en sus ojos.

"Sí, es un gesto muy bonito de su parte." Internamente, hace una mueca de desprecio. _La perra se robó mi idea_.

"Y luego me llevó a un restaurante muy fino. Tenían un piano y me tocó algunas de las piezas que sabe que me gustan."

_¡¿Toca el piano, también?! ¡¿Que puede volar?!_

La campana suena y Puck toma su asiento, mirando como Rachel enreda sus audífonos alrededor de su iPod y lo mete en su bolsa.

La clase se va muy rápido y antes de que alguien toma nota de ello, el sistema de anuncios públicos hace un ruidoso beep, recibiendo la atención de todos en la escuela y los terrenos circundantes.

"Hola, estudiantes y facultad de Oxford Academy. Este anuncio es para hacerles saber a todos acerca de la asamblea impremeditada que tendremos hoy después de clases. Asistencia no es requerida pero sería bueno para todos que asistieran. Eso es todo, gracias."

Todos los alumnos están hablando entre sí sobre de lo que podría ser la asamblea.

"Estoy seguro que han encontrado el plantío de marihuana que el club de jardinería tiene en la parte de atrás."

"Probablemente ya descubrieron quien estuvo cogiendo el la oficina de Figgins."

"Yo digo que Sylvester finalmente asesinó al Sr. Schuester y ahora está bailando alrededor de una fogata que hizo quemando sus chalecos."

"Las zorras probablemente rayaron 'germenomeno' en la puerta de la oficina de la Srita. Pillsbury."

"Probablemente descubrieron al Sr. Ryerson masturbandose con las fotos que les toma a los chavos en los casilleros deportivos."

Todos estos y muchos más rumores y suposiciones llegan a oídos de Rachel y todo lo que quiere hacer es reírse de tan ridículos que suenan.

Ella solo tendrá que esperar hasta que acabe el día.

**-§x§QR§x§-**

Viendo como el gimnasio se llena de estudiantes y maestros, la maestra de Drama es invadida por una corriente de adrenalina, por no saber que está a punto de pasar.

El Director Figgins camina hasta la media cancha, un micrófono en su mano.

"Buenas tardes, populo adolescente de la Oxford Academy. Hoy, me preguntaron por algo peculiar. Accedí a eso y ahora, ¿si pudiera bajar la señorita Rachel Berry, por favor?"

Rachel mira a su alrededor y lentamente se pone de pie y hace su camino hacia al piso del gimnasio.

Cuando se encuentra parada justo al lado del Director Figgins, una pieza romántica de piano empieza a escucharse por el sistema de anuncios públicos. Rachel la conoce muy bien; Quinn la tocó para ella antes de la primera vez que hicieron el amor, en su último año de preparatoria.

La morena jadea cuando ve a Quinn caminando hacia ella, vestida en pantalones de vestir negros y una blusa de seda blanca, su típico atuendo de trabajo.

Figgins le alcanza el micrófono a Quinn, quien lo toma a ciegas, sus ojos avellana nunca aparta días de la cara sorprendida de Rachel.

"Muy bien, hola Academia Oxford. Sé que ninguno de ustedes saben quien soy, excepto alguno de los estudiantes de Rachel que me han visto antes. Mi nombre es Quinn Fabray," esto ocasiona jadeos de la mayoría de la población estudiantil. Quinn sonríe y asiente, continuando, "sí, yo soy _la_ Quinn Fabray. Algunos de ustedes, mayoritariamente los chavos, puede que me conozcan por lo videojuegos que disfrutan mientras que las chavas me reconocerán de mis revistas de moda y anuncios de maquillaje."

En realidad, Quinn es una muy famosa, muy poderosa, aunque muy humilde y sencilla Directora Ejecutiva y dueña de_ Fabray DigiGames_ y propietaria de varias otras compañías. Ha delegado a hombres y mujeres capaces para llevar las riendas de los otros negocios puesto que ella no podía hacerse cargo de todos. Recibe reportes diarios de todos ellos y está encima de todas las cosas que pasan en esas corporaciones. Todas las decisiones grandes pasan por ella y lo que ella dice, como lo dice, pasa.

"Pero ese no es el porqué estoy aquí. Esta razón es mucho más personal, algo que cambiará drásticamente mi vida y la de alguien más." Voltea a ver a Rachel.

"Rachel, has sido mi mejor amiga desde nuestro primer año de la preparatoria cuando yo era Capitana de las Cheerios y tu del Glee Club. Siempre hemos confiado la una en la otra y siempre nos hemos mutuamente cuando necesitábamos el consuelo de una verdadera amiga. No notamos que las cosas estaban cambiando entre nosotras hasta que fue demasiado tarde para poder hacer algo al respecto. Me enamore de ti en algún punto entre el verano después de el año de novatos en la prepa y las vacaciones de invierno del segundo año, no puedo decir exactamente cuando, pero no me importa desde que al fin pasó. Finalmente reuniendo todo el valor que poseía más el que no, te invité a salir en una cita el primer día del tercer año y fue la mejor primera cita de toda mi vida. Ha sido mucho tiempo desde aquel día y todavía seguimos tan fuertes, tan enamoradas como en ese entonces, no importa que hayamos estado a 134.06 kilometros mientras íbamos a la universidad. Ahora, heme aquí para tomar el siguiente paso de nuestra relación." Quinn se hinca, extrayendo del bolsillo de su pantalón una caja de terciopelo azul marino. "Rachel Barbra Berry, eres la mujer de mis sueños y el amor de mi vida y me has hecho increíblemente feliz estos últimos años. ¿Me harías infinitamente más feliz y concederías el más grande honor de convertirte en mi esposa?" Abre la caja para revelar un topaz azul en corte princesa con dos pequeños diamantes en cada lado ubicado sobre una banda de oro blanco.

Rachel se cubre la boca con sus manos, sus ojos inundados de lágrimas al ver a Quinn proponiéndole matrimonio. "Sí, sí, me casaré contigo."

La sonrisa de Quinn ilumina el gimnasio con su brillo y desliza el anillo en el dedo anular de la estrella de Broadway. La pareja se abraza en medio de los aplausos, silbidos y ánimos de los estudiantes y trabajadores de la academia.

Sólo un estudiante está parado con una mueca sombría en su cara. Puck sólo puede pensar en los 1000 dólares que sabe que ha perdido, pero cuando Rachel toma el micrófono, oye algo que cree puede ser su oportunidad de ganar, si sólo ligeramente.

"Yo también tengo noticias propias. Estoy embarazada. Ayer fui al doctor y tuve mi chequeo mensual. Estamos esperando, Quinn." Puck piensa que la rubia va a estar enojada porque Rachel se acostó con un hombre o que se hizo in vitro sin decirle, pero la reacción de la Directora Ejecutiva lo deja con la mandíbula en el suelo.

Ruidosos vítores se escapan de su garganta y agarra a Rachel por la cintura, dándole vueltas mientras se ríe felizmente. La posa nuevamente en el piso y se besan, recibiendo más aplausos, silbidos y ánimos.

Mirando la escena, Puck quedamente se va del gimnasio. _Aparentemente no puedo conseguir a todas las chicas que quiero._ Piensa mientras sale del edificio, dejando la escuela, y su amada maestra de Drama, atrás.

Antes, el no pensaba que se enamoraría, menos con una maestra. Había hecho esa apuesta como una manera de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia la pequeña morena, quien lo había cautivado desde el primer día. Pero ahora, ha perdido a la chica y la apuesta. Indirectamente, había sido rechazado y no puede admitir cuánto le duele.

* * *

**Sé (Creo) que han esperado mucho por esto... entonces aquí está. La traducción obviamente no es literal...**

**Déjenme un comentario... una queja, una pregunta, un saludo...**


End file.
